Luke's Bedtime Story
by Jedi Master Evenstar
Summary: 10 years after RotJ: While Leia's giving birth to Anakin, Luke & Mara babysit Jaina & Jacen. Luke tells them a bedtime story that may not be such a fantasy. NOW COMPLETE
1. Intro

Ok, this is my 1st attempt at a fanfic, so, please don't be too mean. I can take constructive criticism though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just have better ideas than those losers. j/k.

Intro

Night. What makes it so calming? Is it the silence; listening to the gentle breathing of loved ones nearby? Is it the darkness, protecting you like an inky blanket? Is it the simple feeling of unwinding? Or, is it being woken up at 3 a.m. by your sister's kids? Now there's a thought?

"Uncle Luke? Has our little sibling been born yet?" asked 6-year-old Jaina Solo.

"I already told you two. Your dad's gonna call us when it happens," said Luke Skywalker rolling back on his side & wrapping his arms around his wife, Mara Jade, who was still asleep.

"Uncle Luke?" Jacen (Jaina's twin brother) whispered.

"Mphgg?" Luke mumbled into Mara Jade's hair.

"We can't sleep." They stated in unison.

"Perfect," Luke muttered, followed by some VERY colorful swearing.

"Would you tell us a story? Pretty please?" Jacen begged.

"Alright," Luke sighed. "But let's go back to your room so we don't wake up Aunt Mara." He got up & followed the two J Bombs into the guestroom.

"So, what do you want the story to be about?" Luke asked, shutting the door.

"A warier princess!" Jaina exclaimed.

"Your mom been letting you guys watch _Xena, Warier Princess_ lately?" Luke knew that Leia was obsessed with that show.

"Yep," said Jacen.

Luke then realized he didn't know any bedtime stories about warier princesses (having never watched _Xena_) or any princesses for that matter. Except a true one.

"Ok, I've got one," said Luke after thinking for a while. "But it might be a little scary."

"That's ok," said Jaina. "Me and Jacen are going to be Jedi. And Jedi aren't afraid of anything."

"You think that's true, huh?" Luke laughed. He cleared his throat and began his story.


	2. The Story: Part 1

**A/N: Ok, sry I haven't updated in a while. I've had homework, youth group, oh yeah, and I got grounded for a C at midterm. But have patience w/ me. This will be a good story. I promise!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. If I did, the lines "Unless one of you is carrying Yoda in his pocket, insert whatever comes next here" (said by Count Dooku) and "I am the disturbence in the Force." (said by Anakin) in the Revenge of the Sith novel would be in the movie. And Revenge of the Sith would be a comedy, not a tradgety!

"Once upon a time," started Luke.

"How come all bedtime stories start like that?" asked Jaina.

"I don't know. They just do. Anyways, once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess whose-"

"What was her name?" interrupted Jacen.

"Leila. Her name was Leila, ok? Princess Leila's kingdom had been taken over by an evil man who named himself the king." Luke paused for emphasis, then continued. "So, Leila and her friends formed a rebellion."

"What's a rebellion?" asked Jacen.

"It's kinda like an army against something. Now, the rebellion found out that the Emp- that the king was planning to make a really big weapon. So, they stole the plans to make it." Pause for emphasis. "When the king found out, he sent his right-hand man to kidnap Princess Leila."

"No!" cried the J Bombs.

"Yes. But, little did he know, the princess had sent out a distress message to a knight from her kingdom before it was taken over."

"Yay Princess Leila!" said Jaina.

"The message was intercepted by a farm boy," Luke continued. "He felt sorry for Princess Leila, so he agreed to help the knight save the princess."

"Yay Farm Boy!" said Jacen.

"The farm boy and the knight only had one problem. They didn't have any way to get to the princess. So, they went to the local bar-"

"That's what Daddy does whenever he has a problem!" said Jaina.

"Really?" said Luke, failing to hide his irritation.

"Yeah," Jacen chimed in. "Then he gets really drunk and takes Mommy into their bedroom, and then-"

"I don't need to hear anymore!" Luke cut in. "Can we get back to the story? Ok, so, at the bar, the farm boy and the knight met a pirate-"

"Did the pirate have a parrot?" asked Jaina.

"No, but he had a Wookiee," Luke offered. "The pirate agreed to take them to save the princess. When they got there, the knight went to take on the king's right-hand man, while the farm boy and the pirate rescued Princess Leila. They got out in time, but the knight wasn't so lucky. He was killed by the right-hand man."

"Poor knight," Jacen whimpered.

"In honor of the departed knight, the farm boy and the pirate joined Princess Leila's rebellion and helped her destroy the king's weapon."

"Yay!" exclaimed Jacen and Jaina.

"And, if you guys promise to go to sleep now, I'll tell you the rest of the story tomorrow night," Luke yawned.

"Ok Uncle Luke," whispered Jacen.

"G'Nght Uncle Luke!" sang Jaina.

"Good night." Luke said before closing the door.

**A/N 2: I'll try & update ASAP, but I have at least 10 different projects to finish before March 4. Read & Review anyway!**


	3. The Story: Part 2

**A/N: I'm doing the 30-hour famine w/ my youth group. I haven't had anything 2 eat in over 28 hrs. & I'm STARVING! But that's what fan fiction is for. It takes your mind off of the fact that you feel like you're going 2 pass out from hunger. But, you guys aren't here 2 listen 2 me complain. You're here 4 the next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I'm just pledging my undying love it. And coffee! WHEEEEE! COFFEE! What am I doing again? Oh yeah, the next chapter.

The next night:

"The princess, the farm boy, the pirate, and the rest of the rebellion built a base in an ice country," Luke began, continuing his story. "One day, while the farm boy was patrolling the area, he was attacked by a yeti!"

"No!" gasped Jaina and Jacen in unison.

"But he got away from it. Then came the bigger problem. Getting back to the base. The farm boy tried to get back before nightfall, but he didn't get far. Just as he was about to pass out, the ghost of the knight appeared to him."

"Whooooooooo!" Jacen moaned.

"Thank you for the sound effect," said Luke. "Anyway, the knight told Luke- I mean, the farm boy to go to a sage and become a knight. Then the farm boy passed out."

"What happened to the farm boy?" asked Jaina.

"He was saved by the pirate. After the farm boy recovered, the evil king found the rebel base. The farm boy escaped and went to find the sage, and the pirate evacuated with Princess Leila on his ship."

"Did he kidnap her?" asked Jacen.

"No, he was rescuing her. Now, when the farm boy got to the place that the knght told him to go, he met a strange old elf-"

"Was he one of Santa's elves?" asked Jacen.

"No, the farm boy found out that the elf was the sage that was going to train him."

"Did the elf teach the farm boy how to make toys?" asked Jaina.

"I already said he wasn't one of Santa's elves! Anyway, the sage taught the farm boy how to use the Force in battle and at peace. He learned that he could use the Force to see the future."

"You mean like a psycho?" said Jacen.

"Psychic," Luke corrected. "And one of the things he saw in the future was the pirate and the princess suffering!" He paused for emphasis. "The vision kept bothering the farm boy until he couldn't take it and went to go help them."

"Because that's the right thing to do," said Jaina.

"Not necessarily," said Luke. "The sage warned the farm boy not to go, but he went anyway. And when he got there, he found out that the king's right-hand man had frozen the pirate in carbonite and was going to do the same to him."

"The right-hand man is as mean as the fake king!" cried Jacen.

"That's right. But the farm boy made sure he didn't get frozen without a fight. The right-hand man and the farm boy had a big sword fight, and the farm boy lost his arm!"

"No!" Jaina gasped.

"And then, the right-hand man told the farm boy some terrible news." Pause for emphasis. "The right-hand man was the farm boy's father!"

"NO!" screamed Jaina and Jacen.

"That's what the farm boy said. Then, the right-hand man asked the farm boy to join him and rule the galaxy."

"DON'T DO IT FARM BOY!" Jacen yelled.

"The farm boy jumped off the bridge instead of joining him. He was rescued by Princess Leila. She took him to the med center and gave him a robot hand to replace his."

"You mean like yours?" asked Jaina.

"Yeah," said Luke. "Just like mine. The pirate had been taken by a bounty hunter to a desert palace. The farm boy and the princess then set out on a mission to save him."

"What happens next?" asked Jacen.

"If I tell you now, I won't have anything to tell you two tomorrow," Luke smiled.

"All right," Jaina sighed.

"Good night, J Bombs," said Luke.

**A/N 2: If yall are wondering what happened to Han and Leia, we are still waiting for the birth of Anakin. So, everyone keep your fingers crossed that Leia doesn't kill Han. Read & Review. XOXOX**


	4. Preview for next Fan Fic

**A/N: YES! I'M DONE W/ MY TERM PAPER! But before we have our last chapter, I'd like 2 give yall a preview for the sequel. I got the idea 4 it during social studies yesterday.**

Commercial Announcer: Luke's bedtime story may be over, but the nightmare is just beginning! What happens after little Anakin Solo comes home? Chaos! Explosions! Time outs! And worst of all, Han's cooking! scream of terror Find out what happens when siblings stop being nice, and start acting on sugar rushes! Don't miss One Big Dysfunctional- I mean happy- Family. Coming this March!


	5. The Story: Part 3

**A/N: And so, we are down to our last chapter (sniff, sniff). But fear not! I have already begun to work on One Big Dysfunctional- I mean Happy- Family! It won't be long now! Besides, my term paper AND mosaic writing thingys are done, so I can update more often.**

Earlier that day:

"It's a boy!" Leia told Luke.

"That's great!" said Luke. "So, when are you gonna come get Jaina and Jacen?"

"Tomorrow," said Leia. "They're holding me hostage here one more night."

"Ha ha. So, what did you name him?"

"We named him Anakin, after Dad. Han wanted to name him after _his _dad, but I'm not naming my son Fargo."

"Oh, so now he's YOUR son?" said Han in the background.

"Hold on one sec," she said to Luke, then to Han, "Yeah he's my kid! I just did all the work!"

"Whatdaya mean ALL the work? You tried to strangle me after the 1st 8 hours!" exclaimed Han.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Leia said to Han, the to Luke, "Luke, I have to go. It's about to get ugly."

"Ok. Say hi to little Ani for his Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara," said Luke.

Just before hanging up the comlink, he heard Han choke out, "Luke! Save me! LUKE!"

That night:

"So what happened to the pirate?" asked a very impatient Jacen.

"The pirate was taken to a desert palace to be used as a wall ornament," said Luke. "But the princess and the farm boy came and saved him, and killed the monster that was using him as a decoation."

"Yay Princess and Farm Boy!" said Jaina.

"After helping save the pirate, the farm boy went to visit the sage who was on his death bed."

"Poor Sage!" whimpered Jacen.

"Before he died, the sage told the farm boy that he was the last of the knights, so he had to kill the king and his right-hand man."

"Farm Boy would have to kill his own father?" asked Jaina.

"Yes. But he didn't want to. But the sage told him that there was another person that could help him. His sister."

"Who was she?" asked Jacen.

"She was the princess."

"Wow!" said Jaina. "Wouldn't that make the farm boy a prince?"

"No, the princess wasn't a real princess. After their mom died, she was adopted by a king and queen, and I- I mean the farm boy was adopted by his farmer aunt and uncle."

"That sounds like one of those soap operas that Grandma Solo likes," said Jaina.

"Yeah. Anyway, the farm boy got back to the rebel base to find out that the fake king was making a new weapon."

"Boo Evil King!" said Jacen.

"It was the pirate's team's job to take down the shield that was protecting the really big weapon. The shield generator was in the forest country. While they were there, they made friends with the teddy bear people who agreed to help them best the fake king."

"Cool! Teddy bear people!" Jacen exclaimed.

"But while they were there, the farm boy sensed that the king's right-hand man was there, too, looking for him. The farm boy didn't want to put his friends, or his sister, in danger. So, he surrendered to the right-hand man."

"Aww. Poor Farm Boy!" said Mara Jade.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Luke.

"I wanted to here the story," Mara teased.

"Ok," said Luke rolling his eyes. "So, the right-hand man took the farm boy to the king. The king wanted him to join the dark side."

"Why does everyone want Farm Boy to join the dark side?" asked Jaina.

"Because the farm boy was the son of the right-hand man, who was a powerful knight before he turned evil. But the farm boy refused. So, the king made him watch his friends suffer while they tried to destroy the weapon's shield."

"The king's a butthead!" said Jacen.

"That's right," said Luke. "Eventually, all of the farm boy's anger got the better of him. He tried to kill the king, but the right-hand man was protecting him. They got into a sword fight and the farm boy won by cutting the right-hand man's arm off."

"Like what he did to Farm Boy?" said Jaina.

"Only the farm boy did it out of self-defense," said Luke. "The king thought that he had turned the farm boy, but he hadn't. The king was so angry, he decided to kill the farm boy, slowly and painfully."

"NOOOOO!" screamed Jaina and Jacen.

"And he made the right-hand man watch. But he couldn't bear to see his son suffer, so he killed the king!"

"Yay Right-Hand Man!" said Jaina and Jacen.

"But he wasn't the right-hand man anymore. He was the good knight again. Unfortunately, he had given his life to save the farm boy."

"Poor Knight," said Jacen.

"But, the rebellion destroyed the weapon an saved the kingdom!"

"Yay!" said Jaina. "But what happened to the princess and the pirate?"

"Well, they fell in love and had three kids," said Luke.

"Awww," said Jacen. "And what happened to the farm boy?"

"Yeah, what did happen to the farm bay?" asked Mara playfully.

"He fell in love with a _beautiful_ girl knight," he said, putting emphasis on the word beautiful. "But that," he shot Mara a playful look. "is a whole nother story."

The End

**A/N2: Tell me how yall liked it! I'm working on the sequel. In the sequel, the two J Bombs are going to live up to their name! Expect the 1st chapter in a week.**


End file.
